Navidad 2013
by ShelydeKou
Summary: Es una colección de escenas de como se preparan para celebrar la navidad 2013. Algunos problemas cotidianos que esperemos que la magia de navidad los solucione. (les deseo una hermosa NocheBuena y una Navidad llena de bendiciones sobre todo salud, amor y paz)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: la siguiente historia es de mi propiedad, más no así los personajes, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

NAVIDAD 2013

Al fin es viernes y no cualquier viernes, es el primer viernes de diciembre, por lo que el tema de la decoración navideña ha sido el tema a discutir durante esta última semana. Seiya quiere un arbolito natural, yo lo quiero artificial, él quiere la decoración en azul y plateado, yo me inclino por lo tradicional: rojo y dorado. Él quiere un nacimiento enorme, que ocupe media sala, yo quiero algo más reservado. Hoy acordamos que tomaríamos las decisiones para durante el fin de semana hacer las compras y decorar nuestro hogar. Ya que algunos de nuestros vecinos han comenzado a decorar. Y nosotros no lo hemos hecho por no ponernos de acuerdo. Sé que estoy algo irritable y pero esta enorme barriga de 7 meses de embarazo puede enloquecer a cualquiera. Chibi Chibi como cariñosamente llamo a mi bebé es demasiado inquieta.

Acabo de salir de la oficina, y me encuentro en las calles un tráfico propio de la época. La gente anda haciendo sus compras navideñas. Me dirijo al supermercado para comprar la cena. Puré de papas, pollo asado y brócoli se me antojan, y será algo rápido y fácil y no causaré desastres en la cocina. Le envió un mensaje a Seiya para que no compre comida ya que yo cocinaré hoy. Una vez he llegado a casa pongo el pollo en el horno, el brócoli en agua hirviendo y hago el puré. Decido tomar una ducha mientras el pollo está en el horno. Cuando ya salgo vestida con mis pijamas de la habitación, Seiya va llegando.

-¡Hola Bombón! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- me pregunta mientras me da un tierno beso en los labios y desciende a mi enorme panza- ¿y tú Chibi Chibi te portaste bien con mami?- Chibi Chibi reconoce la voz de su papá siento como se agita y comienza a patear. Sobo mi vientre tratando de calmarla para que no siga pateando.

-El día en la oficina estuvo tranquilo, pero ella no ha estado tranquila hoy, no ha parado de patear. Y tú amor, ¿cómo ha estado el trabajo hoy?- le digo mientras me dirijo a la cocina dispuesta a sacar el pollo del horno. Pero Seiya se me adelanta y lo hace mientras me comenta.

- Tuve una pequeña discusión con Yaten y Taiki. Quieren aceptar un contrato para dar un concierto el día de navidad. Yo no quiero, bombón es nuestra primera navidad como esposos, y encima estamos esperando a nuestro primer bebé. Así que es día quiero pasarla con mi bombón y nuestra bebé. —ya he terminado de servir la cena y él me ayuda a ponerla en el comedor.

-¡Oh Seiya! No me gusta que discutas con tus hermanos. Yo puedo acompañarte ese día al concierto si quieres. —le digo algo triste, pero a la vez dispuesta.

-Tranquila bombón, logré que aplazaran el concierto para el fin de semana después de navidad.- dice y comienza a comer.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, amor.- le dije ya con más alegría.

-Esto está delicioso Bombón- me dice y yo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Las pocas veces que cocino el encuentra todo delicioso. No sé si lo hace por amor o porque así en verdad está mi comida. No soy una cocinera profesional pero los pocos platos que sé hacer le pongo mi ingrediente secreto: amor.

Cuando hemos terminado de comer le comento. —Sei, debemos decidir los detalles de la decoración navideña. Ya todos los vecinos han decorado, menos nosotros. —Le digo haciendo un puchero. - Mañana sábado quisiera salir a comprar las cosas, claro si no tienes compromisos.

-Ok, bombón. ¿Qué has pensado del árbol? Sigues con lo del artificial.

-Yo lo decía porque sería un ahorro podemos comprarlo este año y usarlo el siguiente. —le comento mientras ambos recogemos los platos y los llevamos a la cocina.

-Es válido tu argumento.- me dice y me sonríe y pone su carita de niño bueno y agrega. —pero a mí me gustan los arbolitos naturales. Hagamos un trato—dice en un tono alegre como si hubiese tenido un gran idea. —Yo acepto la decoración dorada con roja y tú aceptas el árbol natural. El próximo año si quieres compramos el árbol artificial. ¿Te parece una trato justo?- me pregunto mientras él fregaba y yo secaba los platos.

Puse mi cara de estar pensándolo mucho y dije—Me parece bien, acepto tu trato. Y en cuanto al nacimiento, ¿qué te parece si compramos sólo las figuras tradicionales y cada año agregamos algo? Podría convertirse en nuestra tradición familiar.

Él sólo sonríe. No dice nada. Hemos terminado con los platos y nos dirigimos a la sala. Me mira y dice—acepto tu propuesta con una condición.

Lo miro y siento que mi frente se arruga y espero que diga la condición y agrego- ¿Sí? ¿Cuál condición?

-Qué me beses y me digas cuánto me amas.-

Lo miré y sonreí. Sin duda estos pequeños detalles hacen que lo ame más y más cada día. Lo besé en los labios y le dije—Te amo mucho, de aquí a la luna ida y vuelta y aún me sobra amor que ofrecerte.

-Yo también te amo mucho, a ti y a nuestra pequeña. —dijo acariciando mi panza.

Al día siguiente estuvimos todo el día de compras, de tarde llegamos a la casa. Yo estaba rendida, sin embargo Seiya tenía trabajo que ir dar a un concierto con sus hermanos. Así que yo me duché y me metí a la cama. Ya entrada la madrugada lo sentí llegar ya acostarse al lado mío abrazándome.

El domingo por la mañana después de desayunar comenzamos a organizar la decoración. Seiya puso el árbol en medio de la sala. Lo rodeamos de lucecitas navideña. Le colgamos muchos bombones, lazos y collares de color rojo y dorado. También colgamos peluchitos disfrazados de santas o renos navideños. En la punta del árbol colocamos una hermoso Ángel con vestiduras rojas y doradas. Y en el pie del árbol colocamos un lienzo rojo decorado con lentejuelas rojas doradas y verdes. A un lado del árbol colocamos una mesa donde pusimos nuestro nacimiento. Al ver las figuras de María y José en espera del nacimiento del Niño Jesús me hizo preguntarme si María habrá tenido la misma duda y miedos que yo tengo. ¿Qué pasará durante el alumbramiento? ¿Mi bebé nacerá sana? ¿No tendré ninguna complicación? ¿Seré yo una buena madre? Y veo la imagen de José, tan firme al lado de María, ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicional. Así veo a mi Seiya siempre a mi lado para todo. Y veo el humilde lugar donde nació Jesús, pero fue recibido con mucho amor. Eso quiero para mi bebé. Que nazca rodeada de amor.

-¿En qué piensas Bombón?—me pregunta Seiya mientras regreso de mis pensamientos.

-En las incertidumbres de María, en la fortaleza de José, en la humildad donde nació Jesús pero sobre todo en el amor con el que lo recibieron sus padres. —le contesté.

-El mismo amor con el que recibiremos a Chibi Chibi. —Me susurró acercándose a mi oído, y me toma de la mano. —vamos bombón aún no hemos terminado, nos falta la puerta y las ventanas.

- Ok amor vamos. —Mientras escogemos que adornos irán en la puerta, le comento—quiero organizar una fiesta para el día de navidad, con tus hermanos y mis amigas, la magia de la navidad debe llegarnos a todos. ¿Qué te parece Sei?

-Lo que tú quieras bombón. —y me sonríe. Mientras volvemos a nuestra tarea del día: la decoración navideña de la casa Kou-Tsukino

Nota de autora.

Este es mi primer fic. Espero me regalen sus reviews. Todo comentario, observación, crítica es bien recibida.

Este será el primer capítulo de una novela corta. Calculo que será capítulos como máximo más de la mitad están escritos. Estaré actualizando cada dos o tres días. Lo que sí es promesa que para navidad habrá terminado.

Les envió muchos saludos. Pero sobre todo agradezco su tiempo por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Navidad 2013**

**Capítulo 2**

**Yaten.**

Los primeros días de diciembre han estado colmados de trabajo, hemos tenido toques en la mayoría de los días en diferentes eventos y fiestas de trabajo de las empresas. No me quejo del trabajo, pero estoy cansado. Encima el viernes pasado discutimos con Seiya porque él no quiso que aceptáramos para dar un concierto el día de Navidad. Taiki ni yo teníamos problemas con aceptar pero el argumentó querer pasar esa fecha tan especial con Serena, su esposa, y la bebé que viene en camino.

Sé que la mayoría de las veces no expreso mis sentimientos, la llegada de ese bebé, mi primera sobrina me tiene muy ansioso y emocionado, ya quiero conocer a mi sobrinita.

Recién aparco el coche en mi edificio, subo por el elevador, las puertas se abren y me dirijo a mi apartamento, abro mis puertas y encuentro un apartamento vacío y en penumbras. He de admitirlo que envidio grandemente a Seiya que cuando llega a casa Serena está ansiosa esperándolo. Aunque el que este solo es únicamente mi culpa. Hace exactamente un mes, Minako y yo discutimos, ahora mismo ya ni recuerdo por que discutimos. Pero para mí fue una discusión como tantas otras veces. Y como tantas otras veces esperé que fuera ella la que buscará la solución al problema, que diera el primer paso, porque yo siempre cedería.

Pero esta vez no fue así. Ella no hizo nada. Y mi orgullo herido pudo más que mi amor por ella. Así que sin más, decidimos alejarnos. Aunque disimuladamente trato de entérame cómo esta ella y qué estará haciendo. Soy un testarudo lo sé. Pero ahora no sé qué hacer o decirle para acercarme a ella.

Tomo el teléfono para pedir una pizza. En treinta minutos llegará. Así que como tengo tiempo decido ducharme, me pongo mi pijamas de pantalón largo, y me siento en la sala a ver televisión.

Tocan el timbre y tomo mi cartera para pagar el pedido. Cuando abro la puerta me llevo una sorpresa al ver en mi puerta una invasión de mujeres. Que entran sin pedir permiso y por las cuales me dejo arrastrar hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado. Eran Rei, Ami, Lita y Serena.

-Haber Yaten Kou. Esto es una intervención. —dijo Rei parada frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La miré extrañado.

-Así es. —afirmó Lita que había tomado asiento en los sofás frente a mí, al igual que Ami y Serena. —No nos mires como si estuviéramos loca.

Quise decir algo pero Serena me ganó la palabra. –Queremos saber ¿Qué harás para volver con Mina?

-¿Ella las envió?—pregunté serio, pero con un rayo de esperanza en mi interior de que ella quisiera volver conmigo.

-No nos respondas con otra pregunta Yaten. Y no. Ella no nos envió. —me contestó Serena. En mi cara debió dibujarse el signo de interrogación ya que Ami habló para afirmarme lo dicho por Serena.

-Mira Yaten. Mina nos pidió que no interviniéramos en esto. Ella no quiere hablar de sus sentimientos. Pero es más que obvio que sufre por ti. Y tú estás igual que ella. Aunque no lo aceptes.

-Así es. —tomó la palabra Lita. —estamos aquí para despabilarte y para que actúes para recuperarla.

-Además es diciembre. La navidad está cerca, y es época de magia, paz, amor, pero sobre todo de perdón. –dijo Serena. Y sus palabras me llegaron el interior de mi cabeza.

-Pide de regalo de navidad que Mina vuelva contigo. Quizás santa te hecha la mano. ¿No lo crees Kou?- me dijo Rei mientras arqueaba una ceja y me sonreía pícaramente.

-bien chicas vámonos. —Ordenó Lita. —ya nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho, ahora está en tus manos Yaten.

Y así como llegaron, se marcharon.

Unos minutos después volvió a sonar el timbre. Me asomé por la mirilla, por si eran ellas nuevamente. Era un repartidor. Y recordé mi pizza. Volví al sofá a buscar la cartera. Abrí la puerta y pagué por el servicio. Me senté en la cocina, y con un pedazo de pizza en la mano. A mi mente vinieron pensamientos por Mina, y me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella, que este tiempo que hemos pasado lejos la amo cada día más. Fue como una revelación. Sentí en carne propia el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde".

Agarré mi celular dispuesto a llamar a Mina. Pero recordé que había borrado el número para casualmente no caer en la tentación de marcarle. Maldije mi suerte. Debía actuar y debía hacerlo bien quizás sería mi última oportunidad. La amo. Y estoy decidido a no perderla.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. "otra vez las chicas" pensé. Volví a asomarme por la mirilla. Pero esta vez era Serena y venía sola.

-Discúlpame, se me olvidó entregarte esto. —y me extendió un sobre rojo. —espero que para ese entonces Mina y tú nos tengan buenas noticias. Y ni se te ocurra faltar. —agregó y se fue.

Abrí el sobre, aun estando parado en la puerta, era un papel rodeado de flores de noche buena. Para un intercambio de regalos en casa de Serena el día de navidad.

-Esto es perfecto. —Me dije a mi mismo. — ¡Gracias Serena!—grité justo antes que el elevador se cerrar. -Allí estaré.

Tenía una idea. Y objetivo: reconciliarme con Minako.

**Ami**

Al fin he acabado mi turno en el hospital. Diciembre es un mes muy pesado. Me atrevo a decir que la gente se enferma más para este mes que en cualquiera otro.

Llego a mi auto y enciendo mi celular. Tengo un mensaje: "¿En tu casa o en la mía? Estoy libre después de las nueve". Ojeo mi reloj, son las ocho. Sólo tengo una hora. Hoy quiero sorprenderlo ya son tres meses de esta relación secreta, así que por respuesta tecleo un "en mi casa". Paso por el supermercado y compro una botella de vino, su favorita. Y quesos surtidos para acompañar, y velas aromáticas para ambientar.

Llego a casa, primero tomo una ducha y luego me visto con el camisón rojo de seda que él me regalo y aún no había estrenado me coloco una bata encima. Voy a la cocina corto los quesos lo pongo en la mesa de centro en la sala, saco dos copas y el vino y también los coloco en la mesa de centro. Escucho el choque de las llaves en la puerta. Ha llegado.

-Ami, nena. —Dice mientras me besa en la boca. —te he extrañado tremendamente. El fin de semana estuve ocupado con presentaciones, y ayer tú te reuniste con tus amigas. —me decía mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y se quitaba el saco. Se sentó junto a mí y sirvió las copas con vino.

-Yo también te he extrañado, Taiki. – le dije mientras agarraba la copa de vino que me extendía. —ayer las chichas y yo intervenimos a Yaten para que haga algo por solucionar sus problemas con Mina.

-Mira tú, el enano no mencionó nada hoy, pero si estaba algo raro. —Decía mientras tomaba un queso y se lo metía a la boca. —Seiya me invitó a una fiesta el día de Navidad

-A mí me invitó Serena, y amenazó con que ni se nos ocurriera faltar. —Le dije

Sonrió y agregó—Propongo un brindis—mientras acercaba su copa a la mía. —Porque la noche es joven y estoy al lado de la mujer más linda del planeta.

-¡Salud!- dijimos ambos mientras chocábamos nuestras copas.

El vino calentó nuestros cuerpos, y los besos tiernos se volvieron pasionales, todo terminó en la cama. Un rato después de haber terminado de hacer el amor, mi cabeza estaba recostada en su pecho, sentí que su respiración era acompasada. Él estaba dormido. Así que alce mi rostro y lo contemplé.

-Me gustaría confesarte mi amor, Taiki. Pero los términos de esta relación no involucraban este sentimiento. Muero porque tú me correspondieras. Y juntos gritarles al mundo que nos amamos. —susurré mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla. Sentí que él se removió y me abrazó.

En esta navidad sólo tengo un deseo: tu amor, Taiki.

Nota de autora.

dedicado a mi amiga Rogue85. gracias por motivarme a escribir.

han surgido nuevos personajes. nuevos conflictos. que todos deseamos que la magia de la navidad solucione.

les deseo una linda semana. El martes les prometo nuevo capitulo.

muchas gracias por leer. y gracias por los reviews.

besos y saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Navidad 2013**

**Capítulo 3**

**Mina.**

Es miércoles, mitad de semana. Sin duda diciembre es el mejor mes para el negocio de decoración de interiores. Todo el mundo quiere remodelar, decorar, pintar, miles de cosas en sus hogares u oficinas. Gracias a la gran cantidad de trabajo que he tenido, he podido mantener ocupada mi mente, en otras cosas que no sea Yaten. Incluso me he alejado de mis amigas, para evitar enterarme de lo que él hace. El lunes me invitaron a cenar y les decliné la invitación, alegando estar llena de trabajo. Cuando en realidad llegue a mi casa, triste y con unas ganas tremendas de ver y estar con Yaten. Esta separación me ha costado muchísimas lágrimas, durante el mes que hemos estado distanciados. Pero es mi forma de probar el amor que creo que él me tiene. Porque cada vez que había una pelea ya fuera yo, o fuese él el que tuviera la culpa. Siempre yo buscaba como arreglar la situación. Necesito saber si yo le intereso. Pero cada día que pasa, mi velita de la esperanza se apaga un poco más. Él no ha hecho nada por acercarse, parece que se resignó a perderme. Y eso estruja mi corazón al borde del llanto.

Ya voy llegando a mi trabajo. Es momento de cambiar mi rostro por el de la alegría, así que me bajo del auto con una sonrisa y diciéndome a mí misma "todo está bien Minako". La carga va por dentro los demás no deben enterarse.

Saludo al guardia de seguridad, a mi recepcionista, y por último a mi asistente.

-¡Hola Molly! ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?—digo entrando a la oficina y Molly siguiéndome.

-¡Hola Mina! Primero que nada te volvieron a mandar una hermosa flor de nochebuena. Igual que la de ayer.

-¡Oh hermoso detalle! Debe ser de alguno de nuestros clientes o proveedores. —Digo mientras busco la tarjeta de las arreglo. —Y ¿Quién es nuestro primer cliente para hoy?—abro la tarjeta y tiene una frase que no logro entender "Si ayer tuviste un día gris, tranquila.  
Yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír". Fruncí el ceño. No tenía firma pero esto no puede ser de alguno de mis clientes.

- El doctor Tomoe. Recuerda debemos ir a su consultorio para remodelarlo mientras estará de vacaciones. —Escucho a Molly decirme— ¡Mina! ¿Está todo bien?

-¡Oh sí!, disculpa Molly me distraje. Vamos para el consultorio del doctor Tomoe. Trae los catálogos, para mostrárselos y así nos oriente que es lo que desea hacer.

-¡Perfecto Mina! Trabajo en eso.

Las palabras de la tarjeta aún resuenan en mi cabeza. ¿Quién podrá ser?.

Como ha pasado en este mes, el trabajo me distrajo por completo. Para el mediodía, recién volvíamos de las visitas que habíamos ido a hacer a nuestros clientes. Cuando llegamos a la oficina la chica de la recepción me informa que me están esperando en la oficina. No tenía clientes programados para la tarde, ni idea de quien podría ser.

Abro la puerta, y una cabellera rubia que conozco perfectamente sobresale de mi silla en el escritorio. Es Serena. Carraspeo un poco y ella gira la silla. Se ve hermosa con su pancita de embarazada.

-Minako Aino. —Me dice apoyando las manos en el escritorio. — ¿Hasta cuándo piensas evitarnos?—me pregunta muy seria.

-No te evito, Serena, solo que tengo mucho trabajo.-miento, y esquivo su escrutiñadora mirada.- Ya sabes que en diciembre todos necesitan los servicios de una decoradora de interiores.

-Excusas, y muy baratas por cierto.- me dice en tono molesta. – mira que he tenido que venir hasta aquí, a tu oficina, para ver si estas viva, y bien, porque no contestas mis mensajes.

-¡Oh! Lo olvidé. Cambié de número hace un par de días. —le dije, mordiéndome los labios porque sé que se molestaría aún más.

-¡Cambiaste el número! Y no fuiste capaz de avisarme a mí, ni a ninguna de las chicas. —me dijo levantándose de la silla.

-¡Cálmate, Sere! Enojarte no le hace bien al bebé. —Le dije levantándome y yendo hacia ella para que volviera a sentarse.

-A "la" bebé. Porque es niña. Ni siquiera te has enterado de eso por estar alejada de nosotros.

-Discúlpame, Sere. En verdad, lo siento. Prometo hacer tiempo para hablar con ustedes.

-Eso suena mejor. – me dice, mientras se soba la panza. —ves Chibi Chibi, tu tía Mina, al fin entendió razones. Comienza por darme tu nuevo número de celular.

-Está bien Serena, tú siempre ganas. —y le anoto el número en un papel.

-Muy bien Mina, buena chica. Y el segundo motivo por el que estoy aquí es para entregarte esto. —me dice mientras me extiende un sobre rojo.

Tomo el sobre, y sale un papel lleno de flores de nochebuena, leo el contenido.-¡Una fiesta de navidad! ¿Quiénes irán?— le pregunto con curiosidad. En mi mente, se cruza un nombre: Yaten, no sé si estaré lista para verlo.

-Es un intercambio de regalos. Todos iremos y esperaremos tu regalo. ¿Verdad Chibi Chibi?- me dice mientras vuelve a sobar su panza. Me da tanta gracia cuando hace ese gesto. —ni se te ocurra faltar. ¡Eh!. Si no seré tu peor pesadilla Minako.

-Tranquilla Sere. Allí estaré.

Serena se despide y yo quedo pensando. El mejor regalo para navidad es que pudiese recibir es: que el amor que Yaten me tiene pueda más que su orgullo.

**Andrew.**

En el café Crown el trabajo parece interminable. Estamos copados de eventos. Cena navideñas, reuniones de negocio, celebraciones familiares. Estoy en el trabajo desde que abrimos hasta que cierro. Muy entrada la madrugada. Llego a casa rendido. Encuentro a Lita, y a mi pequeño Motoki, dormidos. Ya llevo como un más del mes en esta extenuante rutina. Sin duda el éxito profesional tiene un precio muy alto: sacrificar tiempo con mi familia.

Todo esto me lo hubiese evitado si mi administrador pasado no se hubiese ido tan de improviso, pero bueno una beca para estudios en el extranjero no se consigue todo los días. Y aún no he encontrado un candidato que llene mis expectativas y que se gane mi confianza con la primera impresión. Y como soy perfeccionista, me encargo personalmente de que todo salga bien.

Es jueves a medio día. Y hay una aparente calma, que en un par de horas se esfumará, ya que tenemos dos fiestas para ese día. Voy a la oficina a tomar un descanso. Enciendo la computadora con esperanzas de que los anuncios que he puesto en internet tengan candidatos. Hay dos hojas de vida una chica y un chico. Ambos parecen muy jóvenes. No tienen mucha experiencia. Por muy desesperado que esté para conseguir un reemplazo, no quiero poner a alguien que lo haga mal. Pero decido darles una oportunidad a ambos, les escribo un correo para citarlos para una entrevista. El lunes de la próxima semana. Quizás uno de ellos si pueda ser mi futuro administrador.

Siento suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Doy la voz de pase. Y se asoma una melena rubia muy conocida. Es Serena.-¡Hola Andrew! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás ocupado?—me pregunta tan sonriente como siempre.

-Pasa Serena, toma asiento. Estoy bien ¿y tú? Puedo atenderte en estos momentos.

-Seré breve, quería preguntarte si Lita te informó de la fiesta de navidad que daremos Seiya y yo en nuestra casa. —me dice.

-No la verdad estos días la he visto muy poco. Y cuando hablamos siempre es de Motoki.

-Bueno, no importa. Te lo estoy diciendo yo. Toma. Aquí está la invitación. —me extiende un sobre rojo. — Es un intercambio de regalos, por favor lleven a mi sobrino Motoki, su tía Serena y su tío Seiya ya le han comprado su regalo de Navidad.

-¡Oh Serena! no prometo nada. Para ese día tengo algunos eventos aquí en el café. Y aún no tengo un administrador a quien pueda dejar encargado.- le digo muy apenado.

-¡Andrew Furuhata! No se te ocurra dejarnos plantados. ¡Te lo advierto! —me dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

-¡Oh Serena! no te alteres no le hace bien a la bebé. – le dije, y agregué para que no se indispusiera más. —Cuenta con nosotros allí estará la familia Furuhata-Kino.

-Son buenas noticias para mis oídos, esas palabras. —y me sonrió. – Cuídate mucho Andrew, saluda a Lita. —y se fue.

Navidad, mi único deseo es que pueda pasar más tiempo con mi esposa y mi hijo.

**Nota de autora**

La nota de Mina es un fragmento de la canción de Alex Ubago "veo la lluvia caer"

Nunca han sentido esa necesidad de poner a prueba un amor?. Eso es lo que está haciendo Mina con el testarudo de Yaten. Practicando el dicho "si lo amas déjalo ir si vuelve siempre fue tuyo y sino nunca lo fue".

Y tampoco les ha pasado lo de Andrew, tenemos éxitos en la vida profesional, pero vemos tan poco tiempo a nuestras familias, pero como dejar el trabajo y después como pagamos las cuentas.

Respuesta a los reviews.

Paola: me alegra un mundo ver tus cometarios, y que te pusiera a llorar, no era la intención. Pero si aquí hay muchas situaciones comunes. Y así como tú quizás más de una lectora se sienta identificada. Yo también espero que el espíritu navideño. Invada a muchos de nuestros personajes. Y haga los milagritos necesario para que ellos estén felices. Aún faltan un par de personajes por introducirse, y yo también espero que la fiesta tenga un final feliz para todos ellos.

Sailor Alissa. Gracias por tu comentario, estoy de acuerdo, yo también espero que Yaten haga algo para recuperar a Mina, de lo contrario me uniré a ti para darle una paliza juntas.

A todas las demás lectoras silenciosas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

Besos y abrazos.

p.d. actualizo mañana ya que me han salido más capítulos de lo programado y no estaré el fin de semana en casa. Y prometí el final para Navidad


	4. Chapter 4

**Navidad 2013**

**Capítulo 4**

**Rei **

Desde el lunes que vi a las chicas para lo de la intervención de Yaten, he estado sintiéndome mal. Creo que lo que comí me intoxicó, ya estoy empezando a preocuparme porque es viernes y siento que realmente no mejoro. Voy saliendo del bufete de abogados, y decido llamar a Darien, el celular sale directo a buzón de mensajes. Debe estar ocupado. Estuve a punto de dejarle un mensaje diciéndole que iría al médico, pero decido mejor no alarmarlo.

Al mediodía llamé para hacer una cita con el doctor Tomoe para que me recibiese después del salir del trabajo. Quiero saber que me está pasando. Por suerte Darien está de viaje y no se ha dado cuenta de mi enfermedad. Y las veces que hemos hablado no le he contado de los síntomas que siento. Porque creo que es un tonto problema gástrico mal cuidado.

Me encuentro llegando al consultorio y me reporto con la secretaria, quien toma mis datos y me indica que me siente, que yo seré la próxima a quien el doctor atenderá ya que ahora está con otro paciente en la consulta.

Acomodada en la sala de espera, ojeo las revistas allí disponibles y después de transcurridos como unos quince minutos la secretaria del doctor me indica que puedo pasar.

Entro a la consulta y encuentro al doctor Tomoe de pie con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y extendiendo su mano para saludarme. — ¡Hola Rei! Tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Darien?—me pregunta muy entusiasmado mientras ambos tomamos asiento. El doctor Tomoe había sido profesor de Darien en la facultad de medicina y lo apreciaba mucho.

-Él está muy bien, ahora anda en un congreso de neurología por un par de países en Europa. Regresa el próximo domingo. Justo antes de Navidad. Ha estado muy solicitado para que exponga los hallazgos de su reciente estudio acerca de las neuronas.- le comenté.

-Me alegra sinceramente escuchar esas noticias, pero sé que no viniste hasta aquí para contarme esto ¿verdad Rei?

-Tiene razón doctor. —dije apretando mis manos sintiendo como sudaba frío. —tengo varios días de no estar sintiéndome bien desde el lunes tengo nauseas, y mi estómago revuelto. Creo que me intoxiqué con unos langostinos que cené ese día.

-¿Has tenido otros síntomas?... por ejemplo diarrea, fiebre.

-No sólo los dos que le mencioné.

-Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿cuándo fue tu último período menstrual?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida, reaccioné y supe de inmediato lo que estaba sospechando el doctor. Sólo atiné a decir-¡Imposible!—mientras en mi cerebro buscaba una fecha de cuando fue mi última menstruación dije. —Yo me cuido con anticonceptivos.

-¿Cuál? ¿La píldora?—me preguntó el doctor.

-No, con la inyección trimestral. —contesté.

-¡Ujum!—dijo el doctor como meditando mi respuesta y pensando en su pregunta. – ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que te la pusiste?

Pensé la respuesta y contesté como haciendo memoria. —El primer día de mayo, antes de mi boda, el primero de agosto y…- mientras sacaba cuenta con mis dedos.- ¡Oh no puede ser!—exclamé. —El primer día de noviembre, olvidé aplicármela. —dije desesperada.

-Cálmate Rei. Son solo sospechas, pero cabe la posibilidad como entenderás. Te ordenaré un análisis de sangre. Tendremos los resultados mañana temprano. ¿Podrías venir al consultorio mañana por la mañana para ver los resultados de los análisis? Como entenderás, no podré medicarte hasta que descartemos la posibilidad del embarazo.

-Está bien doctor aquí estaré. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Sí claro, Rei, lo que sea.

-No comente esto con nadie, en especial con Darien por favor. —le dije poniéndome de pie.

-Tranquila Rei. —Dijo poniéndose de pie él también. —por ética profesional nunca lo haría.

-Muchas gracias doctor Tomoe. —le digo mientras estrechamos las manos. Y me entrega la orden del examen sanguíneo y me dirijo a la salida de la consulta.

-¡Hasta Mañana Rei!—escuchó decir al doctor a mis espaldas. No respondí. La posibilidad del embarazo me ha dejado en shock.

Le pedí orientación a la secretaria de donde quedaba el laboratorio de análisis. Allí me dirigí y me tomaron la muestra para el análisis.

Cuando me subí al auto no aguanté más y estallé en llanto. Darien y yo acordamos que nada de niños por un par de años, así podríamos disfrutarnos como pareja y seguir creciendo profesionalmente. ¿Y ahora qué haré? Un bebé puede estar en camino. Acaricio mi vientre aún plano. Y ruego que sea solo una falsa alarma. De lo contrario creo que Darien se molestará tanto que este matrimonio podría terminar ya que fue por una irresponsabilidad mía. Él está comenzando a cosechar los frutos de su carrera y empezando a ser reconocido por sus investigaciones. No sé si será capaz de cambiar el éxito por pañales.

A primera hora del sábado me encuentro aparcando el auto fuera de la clínica del doctor Tomoe. No dormí nada durante la noche. Esta duda me carcome. Ya en la sala de espera la secretaria me avisa que puedo pasar.

-¡Buen día Rei! Siéntate, acaban de pasarme los resultados de examen de sangre. —Me dice mientras abre el sobre y lee, sonríe y cometa.- ¡Felicidades Rei! Tú y Darien van a hacer padres.

Traté de esbozar una sonrisa para que no se notará la gran preocupación que llevo por dentro—Gracias doctor Tomoe. – y él me extiende el sobre con los resultados.

-Ahora sí puedo recetarte algo para las náuseas, estarán contigo los primeros meses de embarazo mientras tú cuerpo se acostumbra a los cambios. De todas maneras te voy a referir a la mejor médica ginecóloga del país, la doctora Setsuna Meioh, ella es una gran amiga mía, así que estoy seguro que estarás en buenas manos. —decía mientras escribía en unas hojas. Cuando terminó de escribir me extendió los papeles y volvió a felicitarme.

-¡Gracias por todo, doctor Tomoe!

-De nada Rei, y saludos a Darien.

Ya en el auto, acaricio mi vientre mientras digo. —Disculpa a tu madre mi corazón, estoy muy feliz que vengas en camino, sólo que me preocupa cómo tu papi tome la noticia de tu próxima llegada. No sé cómo serás, ni si serás niño o niña. Pero desde ya te amo, y deseo tanto poder ver tu carita y estrecharte entre mis brazos, nunca dudes que tu mami te ama, y te amará. —siento como derramo lágrimas de una mezcla entre felicidad y temor.

¡Oh Niño Dios! Para esta navidad sólo te pido un deseo: que Darien acepte con amor a nuestro bebe.

**Seiya.**

Voy llegando al edificio donde se encuentran nuestros estudios de grabaciones. No hay nadie en el edificio, a excepción del guardia de seguridad a quien saludo. Es lo normal en un día domingo y más por la mañana. Yaten nos citó, no más bien nos suplicó a Taiki y a mí que viniésemos para que lo ayudáramos.

En verdad debe ser algo muy importante para él, porque el enano no es de esas personas que anda por allí pidiendo favores, y cuando le comenté a Serena que Yaten nos estaba citando en el estudio, sonrió y no puso peros para que la dejara un domingo sola en casa. Hasta creo que ella sabe de qué se trata exactamente todo esto.

Ya Taiki ha llegado y se encuentra afinando su guitarra. Apenas Yaten me ve se acercó y dijo—Gracias por venir Seiya. Sólo te voy a pedir que no comentes nada de lo que aquí hagamos. Por favor.

-Pero Yaten. Mi bombón y yo no tenemos secretos.

-Eso lo sé por eso te estoy pidiendo que no digas ni una sola palabra.

-Esto que me pides es una difícil tarea. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Pero lo intentaré. —le digo pensando en la forma de mantener entretenida a Serena para que no pregunte nada.

-Después de todo ¿Para qué nos has citado aquí Yaten?—preguntó Taiki, dejando la guitarra a un lado y acercándose a nosotros.

-Necesito que me ayuden con la música y los arreglos de una canción que terminé de componer ayer y que necesito que quede lista lo más pronto posible. Quiero estrenarla el día de navidad.

-¿Volviste a componer?—le pregunté. —No lo hacías desde…- no terminé la frase porque Taiki me interrumpió

-Pero el día de navidad no tenemos eventos programados. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Taiki está en lo cierto—agregué.

-Claro que sí tenemos un evento. Y es el más importante de todos los eventos que hemos tenido este mes. Es la fiesta de navidad en la casa Kou-Tsukino.

-La fiesta de bombón, claro ¿y qué canción quieres que toquemos ese día?- le pregunté

-Aquí está la letra. —dijo Yaten entregándonos una hoja a cada uno.

Un par de horas después ya entrada la tarde, al fin la canción ha quedado lista y el resultado tiene muy emocionado a Yaten. Sin embargo, a Taiki lo veo más retraído de lo que normalmente él anda. Así que me acerco y le cuestiono.-¿todo bien?

-Creo—responde no muy convencido.

-¿seguro?—pero parece que no me escuchó

-Una pregunta Seiya ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que amabas a Serena?—su pregunta me sorprendió, mi hermano nunca se ha interesado por esos sentimientos, nunca le he conocido una novia y siempre son conquistas de máximo una semana.

-Bueno, yo creo que lo mío con Serena fue amor a primera vista. Desde la primera vez que la vi me enamoré de ella. Y me dije a mi mismo que tendría que hacer todo lo posible para que ella se fijara en mí y me correspondiese. Y como sabrás, yo soy irresistible así que no fue tan difícil. Pero no te negaré que al principio sientes lo de las mariposas en el estómago, y todo eso que aunque suene cursi, si pasa. Además podría decirte que es una necesidad y deseo de que esa persona esté cerca de ti, siempre, que esté dándote el apoyo en todo, en las buenas y en las malas. Que lo primero que veas al despertar y lo último que veas antes de dormir sea su rostro. Es algo muy complejo _"bro". _Cuando tengas estos sentimientos lo sabrás, y querrás hacer lo imposible para que esa persona esté a tu lado.

-si vieras la cara de tonto y lo cursi que te escuchas hablando así. – se reía Taiki. Pero muy en el fondo me parece que aunque se esté burlando. Se ha enamorado de alguien.

-Ok, ríete y búrlate todo lo que quieras, cuando te unas al club de los hombres enamorados, y digas cursilerías yo seré el primero en reírme y te recordaré este momento.

Terminamos de recoger en el estudio de grabación, nos despedimos y cada quien agarró diferentes destinos. Yo me dirigí a casa.

-¡Hola Bombón! Ya llegué. —le dije apenas abrí la puerta.

-¡Estoy en la cocina Sei!—me gritó

Me dirigí a la cocina y la encontré mezclando un agua de color rojo con agua fría. -¿Qué haces, bombón?

-Gelatina, a Chibi Chibi y a mí se nos antojó. ¿Y cómo les fue?—lo que me temía ya comenzaron las preguntas y la promesa hecha a Yaten peligra.

-Bien, bombón, solo era para hacerle los arreglos a una canción. —le dije nervioso y rogando para que no siguiera preguntando, sino jamás podría ocultarle la verdad.

-Ok. —dijo sin más. Y me sonrió. Creo que ella tiene sus sospechas de que va todo esto.—hagamos palomitas y vemos una peli, ¿Te parece?

-Está bien bombón, es una buena idea.

Mientras pongo la bolsa de palomitas en el microondas recuerdo el tiempo compartido con mis hermanos, esta mañana, y luego veo el rostro sonriente de mi esposa, mi hermosa Serena, y sólo pienso en que mi deseo para navidad es: que mis dos hermanos, encuentren el amor y sean tan felices como yo lo soy.

* * *

Nota de Autora.

Paola, Sailor Alissa. mil gracias por los reviews. y a todas las demás que leen silenciosamente, gracias también por su tiempo ;)

espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su completo agrado. aún faltan un par de personajes por introducir como se darán cuenta. hago enfasis en los días. esta capitulo se enfoca en el fin de semana del 13 al 15 de diciembre. para que vean que va faltando poco para navidad. y se acerca la fiesta que emoción!. Amo tanto la navidad !


	5. Chapter 5

**Navidad 2013**

**Capítulo 5**

**Taiki**

Es lunes e inicio la semana confundido, ya que ayer después de salir del estudio de grabaciones. Le marqué a Ami para vernos y me comunicó que lo sentía pero que tenía turno en el hospital que lo dejáramos para otro día. No es la primera vez que pasa y nunca me ha molestado. Pero hoy apenas me levante le mande un mensaje de texto diciéndole que si hoy si podríamos vernos, y lo que recibí por respuesta fue un "quizás, yo te aviso". La verdad que cuando inicié esta relación con Ami, pensé que sería igual a las demás, que duraría a lo sumo una semana. Ya que me cansaría del acoso al que siempre me sometían mis demás conquistas, y además siempre trataban de hacer cualquier ridiculez en público para que lo paparazis tuvieran de que hablar en la semana y así ellas obtener sus minutos de famas. Y eso me hostigaba. Me aburría.

Pero con Ami todo ha sido diferente, ella es tan hermosa, sensual, una diosa en la cama, tan inteligente y profesional que asusta. Ella casi nunca me busca soy yo quien le pide que nos veamos. Y no le gusta que nos vean en lugares públicos por esos siempre es en su casa y de vez en cuando en la mía. Y por increíble que parezca, no me he aburrido de ella. Es más ayer que le pregunté a Seiya que como sabía que se había enamorado de Serena, me burlé pero en verdad no fue de él, sino de mí mismo, es que yo me vi reflejado en muchas de sus palabras. Pero tengo grandes dudas. Ami aceptó esta relación sin amor, porque creo que ella sabe que no habrá un hombre que llene sus expectativas así que se conforma solo con un par de horas de compañía.

Pensándolo bien, el éxito de Ami me intimida. Por eso creo que una relación más allá de lo que tenemos es imposible. Si los milagros de navidad existen, este sería uno: Que Ami aceptara una relación formal conmigo.

**Rei **

Antes de iniciar el trabajo en el bufete, saco de mi cartera la tarjeta que me dio el Dr. Tomoe, y marco al consultorio de la doctora Meioh, para sacar cita con ella para hacerme mi primer chequeo médico de mi embarazo. La secretaria me informa que no hay citas disponibles hasta el viernes en la tarde, así que la acepto para esa fecha.

He pasado todo el fin de semana con esta mezcla entre angustia y alegría que si no le cuento a alguien lo que me está pasando explotaré. Y quien mejor que alguien que ha pasado y está pasando por la experiencia que pronto viviré. Serena. Le mando un mensaje de texto citándola en la tarde en mi casa para comer algo y conversar.

**Andrew **

He terminado de entrevistar a los dos postulantes, y ambos me parecieron geniales, sólo que les hace falta experiencia, pero ambos están dispuestos a aprender. Decido contratarlos a ambos, y les comunico que iniciarán mañana mismo a laborar. Creo que entre ambos se complementarán. Además al presentarlos uno al otro, como que conectaron así que sé que harán un buen trabajo en equipo.

Creo que la magia de la navidad ha comenzado. Tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en Haruka y Michiru para que se desenvuelvan bien en la administración del café y así yo poder pasar más tiempo con mi familia.

**Lita**

Es medio día y estamos en plena producción de galletas con figuras navideñas, muy de la época, cuando siento mi teléfono sonar. Al ver en el identificador es Andrew, así que contesto la llamada.

-¡Hola, Andrew! ¿Cómo estas, amor?

- Hola cariño, te llamaba para decirte algo. —lo escucho muy emocionado al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué podrá ser? Dime. —le digo curiosa.

-Que te amo, a ti y a mi hijo Motoki, los amo más que a nada en este mundo. Te tengo un excelente regalo de navidad. – Me dice y escucho voces que lo llaman en el fondo —tengo que dejarte ya me están avisando que tenemos un evento a punto de comenzar y debo ir a verificar que todo marche bien. Recuérdalo: te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Andrew. Hasta luego. —y cuelgo muy emocionada, estas pequeñas llamadas son tan tiernas y ayudan a mantener este amor vivo.

Bueno amor yo también tengo tu regalo de navidad. He decidido vender esta pastelería que ha sido el negocio de mi familia por años. Pero en la universidad te enseñan a hacer análisis causa- efecto. Y que estemos tanto tiempo separados es que trabajamos en lados opuestos de la ciudad y con horarios tan diferentes. Serena, me presentó a un amigo suyo que tiene un local muy cerca de la cafetería, y el dueño está muy interesado en vendérmelo, así que pienso comprarlo, el precio es menor al que estoy vendiendo este local, así que me quedará algo de dinero para remodelarlo. Y así podré estar más cerca aunque sea para salir juntos para el trabajo, o para vernos en el almuerzo.

Confío en que esta navidad nos traerá como regalo más tiempo en familia.

**Rei**

Estoy en casa, pase antes por un restaurante para traer comida china para ambas. Escucho el timbre debe ser Serena. Voy a abrir y efectivamente es ella.

Me saluda como siempre tan alegre, y sonriente, y al verla siento que no puedo más, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-Rei ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?—me dice cambiando su sonrisa por un semblante de preocupación

-Tranquila, los cambios bruscos de estados de ánimo son normales en mi estado. —le digo mientras limpio con el dorso de mis manos las lágrimas.

-¿Qué estado?... Rei Hino… no me digas…—mientras su cara cambia de preocupación al asombro, abre los brazos y me abraza- ¡felicidades amiga! No sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar esa noticia. —mientras me suelta y acaricia su abultado vientre, comenta. — ¿Escuchaste Chibi Chibi? Tendrás a otro primito.

- O primita. —le digo.

- Será varón, ya verás. Por qué la princesa de todos será mi hermosa Chibi Chibi.

-¡Oh Serena! no cambias. —le digo aun lagrimeando

-Pero ¿por qué me citaste solo a mí? Hubieses hecho una reunión y nos los comunicas a todas. Créeme que todas estarán muy felices por esta noticia. —me dice mientras toma asiento en el sofá.

-¡Oh no, no, no Serena! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie más!—le dije apresuradamente.

-Cálmate Rei. No lo iba a decir, esta noticia es tuya y te corresponde darla a ti.

-Gracias Serena.

-Pero cuéntame. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Feliz estas pero también te noto triste, preocupada.— a veces creo que Serena es una vidente, puede leer tu cara solo con verla. Y sabe que las cosas no van bien.

-A ti no puedo mentirte. Estoy preocupada de cómo Darien tome la noticia. Ya que él y yo habíamos acordado no tener bebés en un par de años.

-¡Umh! Entiendo tu preocupación, pero debe relajarte, a lo mejor estas atormentando tu alma por algo que tiene solución. Llámalo y cuéntaselo. En fin ambos participaron para encargar al bebé.

-Sere, no es tan fácil como lo pintas. Sabes que ahora Darien está comenzando a ser reconocido por sus investigaciones. Y un bebé pues… no será lo mismo, tendrá que dejar las investigaciones.

-O aplazarlas un par de años—me dice Serena—tengo una idea. Ya sé cómo le dirás la noticia. No habrá forma de que se enoje contigo. Ya verás. —y me guiña un ojo.

Escucho atentamente el plan de Serena, y me parece fantástico. Es infalible así que lo haremos al pie de la letra.

**Ami **

Voy saliendo del hospital, son las siete de la noche y al llegar al auto enciendo mi celular, tengo un mensaje de Taiki, "me avisas si nos veremos hoy". Tomo mi tiempo para pensarlo. Creo que esta relación no tiene sentido, él solo me ve como su amante en turno, no aspira a más nada conmigo. No vale la pena seguir invirtiendo tiempo en alguien que a las finales no se quedará conmigo. Creo que es momento de comenzar a cortar esto antes de que salga más lastimada de lo que ya estoy. Tecleo un "lo siento, tengo que doblar turno en el hospital, será otro día"

Apago el celular por él decide llamar. Me abrazo al timón del auto y rompo en llanto. ¡Estúpido corazón, porque tuviste que enamorarte de un imposible!

A mi mente llega un recuerdo de una conversación que tuve con el director médico del hospital.

**_Flashback_**

_-Doctora Mizuno, que bueno verla. —me saludó el Dr. Kunzite._

_-¡Hola doctor Kunzite!, ¿Qué lo trae por mi consulta?_

_-Es que la dirección administrativa está muy contenta con la labor que usted ha desempeñado en el departamento de pediatría. Y hace un par de días nos ha llegado una invitación para una beca para especialización en neonatología, en Estados Unidos. Y pensamos que quizás usted esté interesada en dicha beca. _

_-Es un honor para mí que la dirección médica haya pensado en mí en primera instancia, pero comprenderá es una decisión que debo consultar. ¿Hasta cuándo puedo dar mi respuesta?_

_-A más tardar el 30 de diciembre._

_-Está bien doctor Kunzite, y nuevamente gracias por pensar primero en mí para esta oportunidad._

_-Piénselo bien, cuídese doctora Mizuno._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Creo que si quiero poner tiempo y distancia de por medio entre Taiki y yo esta es la oportunidad que necesito. Necesito conversar con alguien, no puedo sola con esto ya. Enciendo nuevamente el celular y le mando un texto a Serena pidiéndole que desayune conmigo mañana martes.

Veo la llamita de mi deseo de navidad a punto de extinguirse.

* * *

Notas de autora.

Parece que para algunos de nuestros personajes las cosas van mejorando, algunos están buscando soluciones, para otros empeoran. Que nervios ya faltan pocos días para navidad. Como quedará esto. Quiero que todos tengan un final feliz, pero hay unos personajes muy obstinados. :S.

Agradecerle infinitamente por sus lindas palabras. Sailor Alissa, Rogue85, demencia.

Gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos

P.D. El domingo en la noche actualizo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Navidad 2013**

**Capítulo 6**

**Yaten**

Es martes por la mañana, y desde la semana pasada ando como distraído pensando en que manera pudiera hacer para lograr la reconciliación con Mina. Espero que la canción funcione. Necesito recargar mis energías, creo que un enorme vaso de café ayudará. Aparco mi auto cerca de una de las cafeterías de _"Starbucks". _Una mujer de melena rubia llama mi atención. Es Minako. Y no está sola. Y va muy sonriente, tan radiante, que ni siquiera notó mi auto, encima la conversación que mantiene con ese individuo la hace sonreír a cada rato, parece que coquetean.

Golpeo fuertemente el timón del auto y maldigo. Esto no puede estar pasándome. Yo me estoy esforzando para obtener su perdón y ella me está olvidando, y con ese tipo que tiene pinta de mequetrefe. La veo despedirse del sujeto con beso en la mejilla. No puedo evitarlo me hierve la sangre del coraje, ella anda regalándole sonrisas a otros mientras que yo tengo tanto tiempo privado de ellas. No me parece. Decido bajarme y enfrentarla, y decirle de una vez pues que me perdone y dejemos este drama. Que me está volviendo loco.

Cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta del auto mi celular suena, veo en el identificador de llamada que es Serena. Ella casi nunca me llama. Puede ser importante. Así decido contestar. Pero sigo con la mirada puesta en dirección a Minako

-¡Kou!- me salió bastante grosero.

-¡Cuñadito!—me dice en el tono más alegre que pudo, que en estos momentos me irrita más de lo que estoy. Pero debo controlarme. Serena no tiene la culpa de cómo me siento. —no estés enojado. —sólo le he dicho un vocablo y ella ya se dio cuenta de cómo estoy. —todo se solucionará pronto. Y por lo menos así dejarás de ladrarles a las personas por teléfono. – y escucho como se ríe al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué quieres Serena?- le pregunto ya un poco fastidiado. Y pongo lo ojos en blanco.

-Te llamaba para avisarte que Seiya llegará tarde, hoy tengo cita con el ginecólogo y él me acompañará.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Taiki? —le pregunté aún fastidiado. Esta llamada me entretuvo y perdí de vista a Minako.

-Hoy quería molestarte a ti. Además. No sé pero tengo la extraña sensación que evité que hicieras una locura. Te quiero cuñadito. Pórtate bien, y cálmate. Vas bien, sólo sé paciente. No te precipites. Cuídate. – y me colgó. Me dejó mudo de la impresión. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Tan predecible soy?

Con lo que vi ya no necesito ese café. Mi plan debe seguir, pongo en marcha el auto. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer para recuperar a Minako.

**Ami **

Llego a la cafetería donde cité a Serena para desayunar, me han entregado el menú y lo ojeó sin ganas de pedir nada, porque en realidad no tengo hambre.

En eso escucho mi nombre en una voz que me es muy familiar, levanto la vista es Serena que ha llegado, y trae al mesero tras de sí.

-¡Hola Ami!- me dice sonriendo y luego se dirige al mesero. —me trae un plato con _hot cakes_ y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja. Mi bebé y yo estamos hambrientas. —el mesero asiente y me mira

-¡Oh! Para mí solo un café

El mesero está a punto de retirarse Serena le dice. —Por favor lo más pronto posible, en serio le digo que estamos hambrientas. —el hombre sonríe, asiente y se retira. —Y bien Ami ¿Para qué soy buena?—me pregunta.

-Serena, quería contarte que hace un par de días el director médico del hospital me ha hablado de una beca para especialización en neonatología. Tendría que irme a Estados Unidos para estudiar. Y no sé si aceptarla o no.

-¡Ujum!, ¿sólo por eso me citaste? Me parece que es una decisión muy personal. Tu superación profesional es muy importante y siempre ten presente que si te vas a estudiar al extranjero sabes perfectamente que nosotras tus amigas te entenderemos, además ahora hay tantas formas tecnológicas de mantenerse en contacto.

-Sí, eso lo sé.

-Entonces ¿por qué tienes dudas?—me escudriña con su mirada, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta en mis gestos mientras le digo algo, eso me pone nerviosa, siento como me sudan las manos y agacho la mirada. —parece que las dudas no son porque te alejas de tus amigas, ¿verdad?

-Tú y tu sexto sentido. A ti jamás te podría mentir. Hay alguien con él que he estado viéndome estos últimos tres meses. Al principio acepté que fuera una relación bajos sus reglas, no salidas, nada se sentimientos involucrados, sólo deseo, pero caí en mi propia trampa, me enamoré. Y esta persona, no desea algo más formal, ni serio conmigo. —le dije con un gran esfuerzo porque sentí como se me aguaron los ojos. Al fin me desahogué con alguien acerca de esta situación.

-Sí ya le dijiste a esta persona que lo amas y te dijo que no quería nada serio contigo, aun no entiendo ¿por qué dudas de aceptar esa beca?

-Porque yo nunca le he dicho a esa persona que me enamoré. —esta vez sí tuve que tomar la servilleta para secar las lágrimas que derramé.

-Ami, tú eres una de mis mejores amigas, y sabes que te quiero y te aprecio. —Me decía y yo asentí— ¿y tú sabes porque conoces mis sentimientos hacia ti? Porqué te los he comunicado. Tienes que hablar con esa persona. Si escuchas decir de su boca eso que piensa entonces no lo dudes y ve a seguir estudiando. Y por tus amigas no te preocupes. Tu lugar en nuestro corazón está separado de por vida. Cuando regreses, eso sí tendrás que aguantarte todos los cuentos que tengamos para decirte, y encima a los sobrinos que te esperaran—me dijo, Serena tiene una habilidad para des complicar las cosas que me sorprende, sonrío ante sus comentarios. El mesero llega con nuestro pedido.

-Ami discúlpame pero, morimos de hambre. —y en un santiamén se comió la torre de cuatro _hot cakes _que le sirvieron.

Continuamos hablando, hasta unos minutos después que Seiya la llamó para decirle que estaba fuera del café para recogerla e ir a su cita con el ginecólogo. Le agradezco por su tiempo y por sus consejos.

Sé que Serena tiene razón, si Taiki no sabe de mis sentimientos, ¿Cómo puedo saber si él podrá corresponderme? Pero en estos momentos no me siento preparada para hablar con él, lo evitaré por lo menos hasta el día de la fiesta de navidad de Serena, en donde inevitablemente volveremos a vernos. Espero que eso me dé tiempo suficiente para pensar las palabras que decirle.

**Mina **

Esta mañana por lo menos pude sonreír sinceramente. Me encontré por casualidad a un muy buen amigo de la preparatoria y me hizo recordar buenos momentos de esa época; los apodos de nuestros compañeros y profesores, las travesuras que le hacíamos a los supervisores de pasillo, entre otras anécdotas, fue muy lindo recordar mi adolescencia.

Ya casi es mediodía, y por increíble que parezca estoy extrañando la flor de nochebuena, que siempre me esperaba en el escritorio. Hoy se cumpliría una semana exacta de estar recibiendo esas flores de nochebuena tan hermosas.

Busco mi almuerzo, para no salir de la oficina, un sándwich me es suficiente. Cuando he terminado de comer siento golpecitos en la puerta, doy la voz de pase. Es Molly, mi secretaria.

-Mina, el repartidor dejó dicho que disculparas la demora. Que hoy tuvieron un contratiempo administrativo. —Me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba la flor en mi escritorio. —te dejo para que leas tu tarjeta.

-Gracias Molly. —alcancé a decirle antes que saliera de la oficina.

Ya sola. Sonreí. Me di cuenta que me he acostumbrado a recibir estas hermosas flores. Aunque sea de un admirador, cliente, o desconocido. La verdad es que saber que alguien se toma la molestia de enviarme flores diariamente, debe tener un hermoso corazón. Tomo la tarjeta y leo:

_Nadie sabe en realidad, que es lo que tiene._

_Hasta que enfrenta el miedo de perderlo para siempre._

_Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo, si mañana acaban nuestros días._

_Y Si no te he dicho suficiente, que te adoro con la vida._

_Y Si nos quedara poco tiempo._

_Y Si no pudiera hacerte más el amor._

_Si no llego a jurarte, que nadie puede amarte más que yo._

Siento como una lágrima corre por mi mejilla. Yaten. Es el único nombre que cruza por mi mente. Mi corazón se agita ante mi posible descubrimiento. Y ¿si estas flores y estas notas me las estoy imaginando? Deseo tanto que él haga algo como esto, pero no es su estilo.

* * *

Nota de autora:

La tarjeta que recibió Mina, es un fragmento de la canción: "si nos quedará poco tiempo"

Quiero pedir disculpas porque prometí actualizar ayer, y me quedé dormida. Sorry en verdad.

Luana, Rogue 85, gracias por sus reviews. Yo también espero que todos terminen felices, pero primero disfruten este capitulo. gracias por leer

Besos y abrazos


	7. Chapter 7

**Navidad 2013**

**Capítulo 7**

**Andrew **

Es viernes, y sólo faltan 5 días para navidad. Estoy realmente contento con la decisión de contratar a Michiru y Haruka. Sólo llevan 3 días trabajando y su pro actividad y capacidad de trabajo en equipo me ha asombrado, se han acoplado perfectamente. Y sin duda este mes ha sido especialmente difícil porque estamos llenos de trabajo. Así han adquirido un gran número de experiencias en estos cortos 3 días. Sólo espero que ambos les guste y decidan permanecer conmigo una larga temporada. Ya que pasar más tiempo con mi familia es lo que más deseo.

**Mina**

Las flores de nochebuena han seguido llegando, pero no he vuelto a recibir un mensaje con la intensidad del que recibí el martes. A cada rato saco la tarjeta y la leo. Tratando de imaginar que al final la firma dijese, Yaten Kou. Cuanto lo extraño.

Es mediodía, siento el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, se asoma una melena rubia con una gran sonrisa. Es serena.-¡Hola Mina! Chibi Chibi y yo estamos aquí como nos pediste. —dijo mientras terminaba de entrar y tomaba asiento. Ayer en la tarde la cité. Necesitaba hablar con alguien para sentir que no estoy enloqueciendo, con esto de las tarjetas y las flores.

-Gracias Sere, por venir.

-De nada, Mina, eres mi amiga y estoy aquí para ti. Además tenías tanto tiempo que no recurrías a mí para algo, que no me iba a negar a ayudarte en lo que me pidieses.

-¡Oh Serena!—dije mientras me levantaba de mi escritorio y me dirigía a la silla junto a ella. —Soy una tonta. —y la abrace como pude y todo el llanto que he aguantado salió sin parar, Serena se limitó a pasar su mano por mi espalda a modo de consuelo. Varios minutos después logré calmarme. Me incorporé a la silla. —discúlpame Serena, ya no podía más.

-Tranquila Mina, sabes que para eso estamos las amigas. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Acaso es por Yaten?

-Sí Serena. Creo que lo he perdido. Él no se ha acercado a mí, no ha hecho nada por recuperarme y yo por estar de orgullosa lo he alejado más. Y entonces están estas flores que me confunden, al principio creí que podría ser un admirador secreto, pero la tarjeta del martes pensé que era él, pero ese no es su estilo, uno no cambia de la noche a la mañana, no sé qué hacer, conociéndolo si lo busco, quizás se arreglen las cosas pero jamás sabré si lo que siente por mí es fuerte, y es capaz de hacer lo que sea por no perderme. – le dije tan rápido, como latía mi corazón.

-Cálmate Minako. Vamos por partes que no te estoy entendiendo. Primero tú no eres orgullosa, simplemente eres mujer, y así como en las historias de caballería, una siempre quiere que su caballero de brillante armadura haga algo heroico para que le demuestre que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por amor a nosotras. Y segundo no sé de qué flores hablas.- me dice, yo me levanto y me dirijo a la ventana de mi oficina.

-De estas flores de nochebuena, que han estado llegándome desde el martes de la semana pasada. – le dije mientras abría la ventana, y se veían las diez flores que hasta el momento había recibido. -Todas han llegado con mensajitos. Que tengo guardados en el escritorio. Pero el que más me ha dejado en confusión fue el que recibí el martes. —dije mientras sacaba el papelito del bolsillo de mi saco. Y se lo extendía a Serena. Ella lo tomó y lo leyó. — No sabes cuantos he rogado a Dios, que sea Yaten el que me escribió esas palabras. —le dije mientras me dejaba caer en una actitud bastante derrotada en la silla junto a ella.

-Mina, no sé qué decirte. —dijo después de un breve silencio de su parte. —pero creo que Yaten se merece, como todos, el beneficio de la duda. No presiones las cosas, espera hasta el miércoles en la fiesta de Navidad. Ese día habla con él. Depende de lo que diga él entonces tomarás una decisión. El día de Navidad es mágico. Pídele al niño Dios que te conceda ese gran deseo que tienes. —me dice sonriéndome sinceramente, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Esa sonrisa ha levantado mis ánimos y sus brazos me han reconfortado. Serena tiene razón desearé el regreso de Yaten, sin orgullos, a mi vida, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

**Rei**

Es viernes por la tarde, al fin ha llegado el día de la cita con la doctora Meioh, ya estoy en su consultorio en espera de ser anunciada.

Al principio pensé en pedirle a Serena que me acompañara, pero después pensé que ese rol le corresponde a Darien, así que decido ir sola. Escucho mi nombre, y me levanto casi como autómata, directo a la consulta de la doctora. Cuando entro una mujer madura pero muy elegante me recibe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hola Rei Hino de Chiba! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! Mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh. Toma asiento. —Me indica y ella hace lo mismo. —dime que te trae por este consultorio.

-El doctor Tomoe me refirió a usted ya que estoy embarazada.

-¡Oh felicidades! Un bebé que cuidaremos hasta que nazca. Y ¿el papá porque no vino?

-Él está de viaje. Vendrá para la próxima cita. —le dije aseguré, pero lo dije para convencerme a misma de que así será.

-Bueno antes de conocer al bebé debo conocer a la mamá. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas acerca de tu historial médico.

-Está bien doctora.

Luego de un gran interrogatorio, ella me asigna un juego de bata limpio para que pase al baño a cambiarme para hacer el examen físico.

Me emocionó cuando me preguntó si quería ver a mi bebé, y sin dudarlo le dije que sí. Puso un gel muy frío en mi vientre y luego pasó un aparatito y eso refleja una imagen en el monitor. Que emocionada me siento. Me dice que mi bebé es del tamaño de un frijol. Me emociono demasiado al borde de lágrimas de felicidad. Ella me da una fotito con la ecografía de mi bebé. Por el momento todo marcha bien. Me receta algunos medicamentos para las náuseas, ya que no desaparecerán hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

Completamente agradecida con Dios por permitirme el milagro de ser madre me retiro del consultorio de la doctora Meioh, debo practicarme algunos exámenes para la próxima cita en enero.

**Darien.**

He hecho todo lo posible para adelantar todas mis charlas y terminar un par de días antes mi gira para comunicar los resultados de mi investigación. Estoy exhausto, y extraño a mi esposa. Hablar con ella por teléfono no es lo mismo. Por eso estoy esperándola para darle la sorpresa que regresé un par de días antes de lo previsto.

Veo el reloj y me parece un poco tarde, que ella no haya llegado, a lo mejor estará con las chicas. Para no arruinar la sorpresa, pero a la vez salir de la duda, decido llamar a Serena para preguntarle por Rei.

-¡Hola Darien! ¿Cómo estás?—me contesta el teléfono.

- ¡Hola Serena! Estoy muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Quisiera saber si Rei está contigo o con otra de las chicas?

-No ella hoy tenía…- de repente hubo un silencio

-¿Serena? ¿Estás allí?

-¡Oh sí! Discúlpame Darien, ella tenía que comprar los regalos para la fiesta de navidad, ¡Claro! eso tenía que hacer. ¡Ah! por cierto la invitación también va para ti. Seiya y yo te esperamos el día de navidad con Rei, te tenemos un hermoso regalo.

-Muchas gracias Serena por la invitación. Cuenta conmigo allí estaré. Te dejo, esperaré que llegue Rei de hacer sus compras.

-¡Hasta Navidad Darien!—y colgó.

Desempaco una de mis maletas y cuando iba a comenzar con la siguiente escucho el ruido de las llaves. Es Rei, ha llegado.

-¡Oh estoy exhausta! Necesitamos un baño de espuma. —la escucho decir cuando decido salir de mi escondite.

-¿Permites que te acompañe?—le dije y se sorprendió pero no como otras veces que sale corriendo para llenarme de besos.

-¡Oh Darien! Regresaste. – y me dedicó una sonrisa. Parecía nerviosa.

-No piensas saludarme con un beso, después de tantos días fuera de casa es lo que al menos esperaba. —ella se movió lentamente hacia donde mí, se acercó y me besó tiernamente, quise subir el tono del beso pero ella no me dejó.

-Discúlpame Darien, en verdad hoy estoy cansada sólo quiero dormir. —Me dio un beso en los labios—y Bienvenido a casa. —me regaló una de sus sonrisas.

-Gracias, amor. —atiné a decir.

Mientras ella se duchaba yo terminé de desempacar. Y pensaba que tantos viajes están enfriando nuestra relación. Debo tomar una decisión, no puedo obtener el éxito profesional a costa de sacrificar el amor de mi esposa. Este recibimiento tan simple lo he sentido como una bofetada en la mejilla, un balde de agua fría, un grito silencioso que dice necesito de tu atención y cariño.

Cuando Rei sale del baño, la observo en su pijama de seda, no sé qué tiene pero la veo más hermosa. Su piel y sus cabellos brillan más incluso se nota con más caderas. Soy un estúpido si por andar buscando fama pierdo a una mujer tan increíble como ella.

* * *

Nota de autora.

Ya estamos en la recta final. El próximo capítulo será la fiesta. Veremos qué pasa.

Espero que tengan una excelente noche buena. Que el Niño Dios les conceda muchas bendiciones, sobre todo la salud, el amor y la paz.

Agradezco a cada una de las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta humilde y loca historia, nada profesional sólo por diversión. Y a los que se han animado a dejar sus reviews les mando un gran beso y abrazo.

Disfruten estos días en familia, y si están como yo que nos toca trabajar, pues tenemos la otra familia, nuestros compañeros del trabajo. Lo principal es llevar el sentido de la navidad en el corazón. No son los regalos ni las ricas comidas, es ser agradecido con Dios por los hermosos o a veces pequeños regalos que nos da diariamente.

Como regalo les prometo el capítulo final para el miércoles 25.


	8. Chapter 8

**Navidad 2013**

**Capítulo 8**

**Serena.**

El gran día de la fiesta de navidad al fin ha llegado. Gracias a mamá Ikuko, y a sus bastas recetas de cocina. El menú para esta cena navideña esta delicioso. Chibi Chibi, no ha parado de moverse dentro de mi panza, y sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo: tenemos unas ganas inmensas de probar toda la comida ya, pero Seiya nos está supervisando para que no lo hagamos. Seiya… sonrío con solo pensar en él.

-Bombón, estas hermosa con ese vestido rojo. —me dice muy sonriente.

-¡Claro que sí! Estoy hermosa aunque parezca mama Claus. —me carcajee y él también.

-¿Sabes que es lo que amo de ti?—me pregunta envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-Espero que sea todo. —le digo.

-Claro que sí, toda tú, te amo. Pero también amo cuando te comportas como un ángel, un ángel de navidad, haciendo milagros.

-Me halaga que me compares con un ángel, pero no soy uno de ellos, soy una simple mortal que se dedica a darle un empujoncito a la gente. —Y le guiño un ojo.

-Lo que tú digas bombón. —escuchamos el timbre sonar. —Parece que han comenzado a llegar nuestros invitados. —ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta. Eran Lita con Andrew, y el pequeño Motoki ese hermoso rubiecito con ojos verdes.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijimos todos al unísono, y nos fundimos en un sincero abrazo.

-Pasen chicos, me alegra tanto el verlos aquí juntos en esta fecha tan especial. – les digo mientras busco a Motoki y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al árbol y entregarle su regalo. Mientras que Lita y Andrew llevaban sus regalos para los demás al árbol.

-¡Oh! Que este un poco libre del trabajo se lo debo a Haruka y a Michiru, contratar a ese par ha sido mi mejor decisión. —dijo Andrew. Y yo sólo esbocé una sonrisa. Sabía que ambos serían de gran ayuda. Haruka es un primo lejano, que sabía estaba estudiando administración de empresas, y tenía muchas ganas de dejar el interior del país y venirse para la capital, pero con la seguridad de tener un trabajo, y cuando Lita me platicó lo difícil que se le había hecho a Andrew conseguir a buen administrador, no dudé en avisarle a Haruka para que aplicará pero sin intervenir, porque así él mismo me lo pidió. Quería ganarse el trabajo por su propio mérito, y vaya que lo logró. Y Michiru, era hija de la mejor amiga de mamá Ikuko, así que cuando le conté a mamá lo que le estaba pasando a Andrew y Lita, de inmediato se le ocurrió decirle a su amiga, para que su hija aplicara. Me alegra tanto haber ayudado tanto a Haruka y Michiru a conseguir un buen trabajo, pero sobre todo a mis amigos para que pasen más tiempo juntos.

-Papi, mami, miren mi regalito, es el tren Thomas. —dijo Motoki muy emocionado por su juguete nuevo.

-¡Wao! Serena, Seiya atinaron en ese regalo, Motoki ama ese dibujo animado. – dijo Lita. Y se dirigió a Motoki.- ¿Qué debes decirle a tus tíos Serena y Seiya?

-¡Muchas gracias tíos!—dijo tan educadamente Motoki que todos sonreímos, mientras tomábamos asiento en los sillones dispuestos alrededor del árbol navideño y el niño se entretenía jugando con su trencito nuevo. El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Voy yo bombón, quédate sentadita. —dijo Seiya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- se escuchó decir, no tuve que levantarme para saber que Rei y Darien habían llegado, ambos venían cargados de regalos, que colocaron bajo el árbol y nos saludaron a todos con besos y abrazos y el deseo de una feliz navidad.

Estábamos entretenidos cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, Seiya volvió a abrir, esta vez era Ami, que con una dulce sonrisa nos regaló abrazos a todos. Noté como buscaba entre nuestros rostros a alguien pero no preguntaba nada. Algo le pasa. Me parece que no ha hablado aún con esa persona especial de la que me contó hace un par de días. Se nota la preocupación en su rostro. Me levanté para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de beber para todos. Lita, Rei y Ami me siguieron, para ayudarme. Sentía que todas me hablaban con la mirada, sin decir nada. Mientras estábamos en la cocina escuche el timbre volver a sonar, las voces gruesas que se oyeron después indicaban que Taiki y Yaten habían llegado.

-Serena, tengo el sobre listo. —Me susurró Rei-¿todo saldrá bien verdad?

-Claro que sí amiga, no te preocupes. —y Rei sonrió. Tomo una bandeja con boquitas y salió a la sala para que los demás degustaran, entonces Lita se me acercó.

-Sere, aún no le he dado la noticia Andrew, sé que se pondrá súper contento, muchas gracias nuevamente por darme tus consejos y ayudarme con el vendedor.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo no hice nada. Sólo la sugerencia, tú tomaste tu decisión. – le dije. Nicolás, era un viejo amigo de la familia, que ya había hecho su fortuna y quería irse de la capital para el campo a pasar sus últimos días en contacto con la naturaleza, y aunque mucha gente estaba interesada en su local, él quería que el futuro dueño fuese tan noble y llenara ese lugar de sonrisas y que la gente lo recordara por las cosas bonitas que allí se hicieran, por eso por condición ponía, que no demolieran el lugar por lo menos hasta que él muriera. Y pensé en Lita, para que estuviera más cerca de Andrew, podría trasladar su pastelería a ese local, cuando se lo propuse a Nicolás, él estuvo de acuerdo de una vez, así que sólo dejé que la compra y venta fluyera entre ellos.

-¡Gracias nuevamente, Sere!—me dijo y tomó una bandeja con bebidas y se dirigió a la sala. Cuando vi a Ami, la noté súper nerviosa.

-¿Todo bien Ami?—le pregunté.

-¡Eh! No, digo sí… Ya no sé ni que es lo que digo. —me dijo mirando hacia todo lado, evitando mirarme a los ojos. Me acerque y la tomé por los hombros.

-¡Vamos Ami! Platícame que te tiene así. Puedes confiar en mí lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Sí Sere. Lo sé. Es que… no he podido… hablar con esa persona con la que me he estado viendo.

-¡Ah! Pero tranquila, disfruta la fiesta, y cuando terminemos lo llamas para hablar. —le digo, pero arqueo la ceja al ver su expresión asustadísima. —Ami, ¿acaso esa persona está aquí?—y cómo un balde de agua fría, como sumar dos más dos. — ¡Es Taiki! – Con mi aseveración, Ami adquirió un color rojo intenso. —tranquilízate Ami, sólo debes ser sincera con él. Y si él no está dispuesto a una relación formal pues él se lo pierde.

-Sí… sí, tienes razón… Gracias Sere. —y ambas salimos de la cocina, un ratito después cuando Ami logró calmarse.

-Sonríe como sí nada, prometo ayudarte. —y le guiñé un ojo.

-¡Hola Taiki y Yaten! ¡Feliz Navidad a ambos!—los saludé y les di un abrazo. Pude notar que Taiki se tensó un poco al ver a Ami tan tranquila. También noté a Yaten inquieto. No, más bien parecía desesperado.

-Serena, invitaste a Minako ¿verdad?—me susurró mientras me daba un abrazo.

-¡Oh no! Lo olvidé—bromeé y puse cara de tonta, después estallé en risas—Claro que lo hice, cuñadito. Espero que te luzcas—y le guiñe el ojo.

Me acerqué disimuladamente a Taiki—Pensé que traerías a alguna noviecita de turno.

-No, en este momento no estoy con nadie.

-¿Seguro, cuñadito? Estas descuidando tu fama de soltero empedernido y codiciado. —le digo mientras noto como se le escapan miradas furtivas hacia donde está sentada Ami. —Bueno, pero deberías conseguirte una novia formal. A las chicas y a mí nos hará falta una en el grupo. Ya que Ami se irá a estudiar en el extranjero. —capté su atención de inmediato. Me miró como si le hubiese insultado.

-No te creo ella nunca se alejaría de ustedes. —me dijo como tratándome de mentirosa y quitándome la mirada. ¡Ya verás! Ahora mismo me daré cuenta si le correspondes o no.

-Claro, tienes razón, de nosotras nunca se alejaría, pero de un tarado que no quiere nada formal con ella sí que lo hará. Mi amiga se merece toda la felicidad del mundo y si ese tipejo no es capaz de dársela, lo mejor es buscar nuevos horizontes y conocer nueva gente. Quizás en otro país encuentre el amor.

-Eso jamás. No lo permitiré. —Masculló.

-¿Disculpa qué fue lo que dijiste?—me hice la que no lo había escuchado.

-Nada Serena.

-¡Ah ok!—caíste en mi trampa. Noté como su mirada se posaba con una gran intensidad sobre Ami, quien sonreía ante las historias que contaban los demás. Ajena a lo que conversábamos nosotros dos.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Yaten y Taiki habían llegado y Mina aún no llegaba. Si cuando recién llegó Yaten parecía desesperado. Ahora parecía que estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes, abrirme un hueco en el piso o incluso destruirme la casa entera. Reí para mis adentros. Lo seguía con la mirada en cada gesto que hacía, yo tenía que contarle a Mina con salto y seña todo lo que Yaten sufría mientras ella lo hacía esperar.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre, el primero en quedar de pie fue Yaten, pero Seiya le dijo—Cálmate _bro, _yo abro. —y Yaten volvió a sentarse.

La serenidad volvió a su rostro cuando la voz que escuchó le afirmó que al fin Mina había llegado. Como un torbellino entró a la casa y saludó a todos, colocó sus regalos en el árbol. Y cuando le tocó el turno de saludar a Yaten, todos estuvimos a la expectativa, Mina le estrechó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yaten parecía paralizado. Mina se giró hacia un puesto disponible al lado de Ami y siguió hablando como si nada—Discúlpenme, me entretuve contestando un montón de correos de navidad de mis clientes. Y no me di cuenta cuan tarde era. —agregó.

-Muy bien, me parece que es hora del intercambio. —dije. — ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por la familia Furahata-Kino este año? Ya que fueron los primeros en llegar.

-Por mí perfecto. —dijo Lita.

-Por mí también—agregó Andrew

Nos entregaron hermosos obsequios a cada uno. Cuando al final sólo restaba el intercambio entre ellos. Andrew tomó la palabra.

-Amor, ahora que he encontrado un buen par de administradores para el café ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje con Motoki al caribe?—le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre con los pasajes-

Lita muy emocionada lo abrazó y lo besó. Y le contestó. —Me parece perfecto, ya que para esa época estarán remodelando mi nuevo local.

-¿Nuevo local?—preguntó Andrew confundido.

-Sí, Andrew. La pastelería Kino se muda al centro de la ciudad. A un par de cuadras del café Crown. ¿Qué te parece?

Por su cara de sorpresa la noticia le tomó desprevenido, sólo atinó a abrazar y a besar a Lita. Todos aplaudimos y cuando por fin pudo hablar dijo—es el mejor regalo de navidad, tenerte más cerca durante todo el año, Te amo Lita.

-Yo a ti Andrew. —y después de un beso y otro aplauso por parte de todos, el pequeño Motoki se veía tan feliz, al igual que sus padres, que se unió a ellos en un gran abrazo.

-Ahora continuamos con los Chiba-Hino. —dije para continuar con los regalos.

Todo volvimos a recibir hermosos presentes. Cuando les tocaba el turno de intercambiar regalos entre ellos, la que tomó la palabra fue Rei.

-Amor, algunas cosas han pasado mientras estuviste fuera este mes. — dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre con un enorme lazo rojo. – este es mi regalo de Navidad.

-¿Un viaje al caribe también?—bromeó Darien, mientras habría el sobre y sacaba del interior la foto de la ecografía de Rei.—Esto es…- y no pudo articular una palabra más, miraba la foto y miraba a Rei, que esperaba ansiosamente las palabras de su esposo.—Esto es el mejor regalo de navidad que me pudiste dar Rei. Un bebé. ¡Por Dios! No lo puedo creer. ¡Esto es magnífico! Seré papá, chicos. —y todos nos levantamos a felicitarlos a ambos.

Cuando los abrazos y los buenos deseos cesaron Darien retomó la palabra. —yo quería anunciarte que me tomaría un año sabático de mis investigaciones para pasar más tiempo contigo, pero con esta hermosa noticia creo que tomaré mucho más tiempo. Aún no me lo creo.

-Taiki o Yaten ustedes siguen, ¿cuál se anima primero?—los miré y vi a Yaten decidido.

-Yo- acto seguido nos entregó un presente a todos, dejando de último a Mina. A quién le entregó una enorme caja forrada de un papel rojo brillante.- por favor no la abras hasta el final de la canción. —Mina lo miró extrañada pero asintió. —Seiya, Taiki, me acompañan—y ambos se levantaron para buscar sus instrumentos. – La siguiente canción no es un villancico, pero es la expresión más profunda de mis pensamientos. —el acorde de las guitarras sonó primero y después de la música instrumental la voz de Yaten se escuchó.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí,_

_Aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que…_

_Yo no encuentro ya que hacer_

_Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero_

_Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio_

_Pero quien me iba a decir_

_Que sin ti no se vivir_

Noto como la mirada de Mina se vuelve cristalina, las palabras de Yaten en esta canción la han emocionado. Aún recuerdo nuestra intervención a inicios de diciembre, y me agrada que hubiésemos podido sacar el hombre enamorado que habitaba en el interior de Yaten.

_Y ahora que no estas aquí_

_Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Mina no soporta más y sus lágrimas corren como ríos por sus mejillas, Yaten la sorprendió. Sin duda. Las voces de Taiki y Seiya se le unen en el coro.

_Si te he fallado_

_Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón_

_Para cuando decidas volver_

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiando mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti..._

Minako se ve realmente contenta, sé que Yaten ha hecho más de lo que ella esperaba. Siempre supe que ese domingo la canción con la que necesitaba ayuda Yaten tenía que ver con Mina.

_Mil y un historias me he inventado_

_Para demostrarte que he cambiado_

_Ya lo que pasó, pasó_

_Rescatemos lo que nos unió_

_Que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores_

_Solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones_

_Pero quien me iba decir_

_Qué difícil es vivir_

Me alegra tanto haber estado ese día al frente de la cafetería donde Yaten vio a Mina con su conocido, y haber evitado un mal rato, porque sé lo temperamental que él es y todo el trabajo que había hecho lo iba a tirar por la borda si se dejaba llevar por la ira y los celos.

_Y ahora que no estas aquí_

_Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

_Si te he fallado_

_Te pido perdón de la única forma que se_

_Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón_

_Para cuando decidas volver_

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar_

_El vacío que dejaste en mí_

_Has cambiado mi vida_

_Me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer_

_Un día es un siglo sin ti…_

Cuando la canción ha terminado Yaten se dirige a Mina—Por favor abre tu regalo. —ella emocionada no le había prestado atención al regalo, y lo había puesto en el piso. Cuando lo abrió. De la caja salió una hermosa flor de nochebuena. Cuya tarjeta al leerla Mina se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos de Yaten.

- ¡Eras tú! No tengo nada que perdonarte, es más perdóname tu a mí por estar distanciados por mis tonterías.

-Sí debes perdonarme, porque gracias a tu lección puede darme cuenta cuan enamorado estoy de ti. Dentro de la caja hay algo más. Míralo.

Mina volvió a ver la caja, del fondo sacó una nota que leyó en voz alta: "ahora que me has perdonado, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?".—cuando Mina volteo, Yaten estaba arrodillado, con una cajita en las manos, de donde sobresalía un brillante. Ella comenzó a gritar enloquecida de la alegría.

-Sí, Sí, sí, mil veces sí. Te amo Yaten Kou. —Y Yaten le deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular. Todos nos levantamos y los felicitamos. Mientras que los demás felicitában a los novios, futuros esposos, noté que Ami se escabullía con dirección al baño. Así que la seguí. Escuche lo sollozos. Tantas buenas noticias la han afectado, ya que el patán de mi cuñadito no ha movido un dedo para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Quería consolarla pero creo que merece un poco de privacidad.

Cuando vuelvo a la sala, encuentro que Taiki ha tomado la iniciativa de repartir sus regalos, como siempre le ha hecho bromas a Yaten y a Seiya.

-Hoy he recibido una noticia que me ha hecho darme cuenta de una gran realidad, y la única forma que encontré de expresar lo que siento en estos momentos es a través de la música. Por eso quiero que me escuchen. —en esos momentos llegaba Ami del baño, un poco más calmada. – Esta canción es para t,i Ami. —y todos voltearon a verla, excepto yo, que sonreí para mi interior al darme cuenta que mi plan estaba funcionando. Taiki tocó una par de acordes en su guitarra. Y a modo de improvisación empezó a cantar:

_Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza_

_Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma_

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

Ami se sienta, comienza a mirar a Taiki extrañada. Es algo que jamás él, como el soltero empedernido que es, haría. Así que su cara tiene el ceño fruncido.

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_¡Ay! Cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... me enamoré de ti_

_Me enamoré de ti..._

Al igual que Mina, a Ami sus ojos se cristalizan y comienzan a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas.

_Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar..._

_Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana..._

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

Ami me mira, y sé que intenta hacerme la pregunta que si tuve que ver algo en esto, y la verdad es que sólo le eche un poquito de leña al fuego, así que sólo me limito a levantar mis hombros en señal de que no sé nada.

_Si no estás conmigo... Me quedo vacío_

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_Me enamoré de ti..._

_Me enamoré de ti..._

_Me enamoré de ti..._

Un gran silencio se apodera de la sala, todos esperamos a que Taiki hable. Porque la gran mayoría de los presentes no entiende lo que está pasando entre ellos dos. Cuando Taiki pone la guitarra en el piso y se acerca donde esta Ami. Todos le escuchamos decir—He sido un gran tonto, he tenido a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado todo estos meses, y por querer mantener una estúpida imagen de soltero codiciado te he relegado al plano de una relación a escondidas, y después reconozco que me dio miedo que me rechazaras si te proponía algo serio, pero sin duda, lo que no puedo permitir es que te vayas lejos y por mi cobardía te pierda para siempre. Ami Mizuno, me enamoré de ti. ¿Podrías quedarte junto a mí, o si te vas podrías llevarme contigo? No quiero perderte.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, creo que ni respirábamos de la tensión que se vivía en la sala de nuestro hogar. Ami tenía una expresión en el rostro de sorpresa y de incredulidad. Cuando tomó aire para hablar. —No quería que la propuesta de irme a estudiar el extranjero fuera un método de presión para ti. —Dijo quitándole la mirada a Taiki.

-No lo ha sido, simplemente me ayudó a darme cuenta que estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso para pasar contigo. Por favor Ami. Escúchame. —Y le tomó la barbilla, y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. —me he enamorado de ti. Y delante de todos nuestros amigos y familiares quiero oficialmente pedirte…. ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Vi la cara de Ami, sé que esta demostración pública rebaza su personalidad tímida, nos da una breve mirada para darse cuenta que todos estamos a la expectativa de su respuesta, se sonroja.- sí, sí me gustaría. —dice en un susurro apenas audible. Todos nos volcamos a felicitar a la nueva pareja.

Después de tantas emociones, pasamos a comedor a degustar los alimentos, nuestro pavo, jamón, tamalitos, ensaladas, de todos los platillos tradicionales de la navidad. Contamos anécdotas, chistes y planes para el futuro.

Ya entrada la noche, todos se fueron retirando poco a poco. Qué día de navidad más lindo hemos pasado, sin duda que este día es un día mágico.

-¿Sabes bombón?, si el espíritu de navidad tuviese una forma humana, sería muy parecido a ti—me dice Seiya.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Sei?—le interrogo

-Porque sé que en cada historia que vivimos esta noche, tú has tenido algo que ver.

-¡Oh Sei!—sonreí—no fui yo, fue la magia de la navidad.

-¡Ok Bombón!—me dijo guiñándome un ojo. — ¿sabes una cosa?

-dime.

-Te amo mi bombón. —me dice y en ese preciso instante Chibi Chibi da una patada fuerte.

-Nosotras también te amamos, Sei.

-Ustedes son mi mejor regalo de Navidad—dijo Seiya mientras nos fundíamos en un tierno beso.

-Fin-

* * *

Nota de autoras:

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS!

ambas canciones son de Chayanne, la que cantó Yaten, es un siglo sin ti, y la que cantó taiki es me enamoré de ti.

espero que no se hayan molestado por haber posteado un día después de lo prometido pero no pensé que el turno en el trabajo iba a ser tan movido, pensé que por ser fiesta todo el mundo o por lo menos la gran mayoría estaría en casa compartiendo con su familia, y no en el cuarto de urgencias de un hospital, y la verdad es que salí rendida que cuando llegué a casa sólo quería dormir.

a todos mil gracias por haber seguido mi historia.

Paola, hace una par de capítulos te diste cuenta del nexo que había entre Serena y todos los demás.

Espero, también, haber cumplido con sus expectativas. sé que una de mis lectoras me solicitó que Mina, quedara embarazada también, pero no podía pasar aún ya que Yaten y Mina hacía más de un mes estaban distanciados. pero el 2014 aún no empieza y tiene muchas páginas por escribir.

reitero mis sinceros agradecimientos por el tiempo que dedicaron a leer mi historia, mi primer fic. (sailor alissa, Luana, rogue 85, demencia, en especial a ustedes por dejar su review)

Que tengan un hermoso año 2014, que las metas y sueños se cumplan, que sea un año cargado de muchas bendiciones, salud, amor, paz. son los sinceros deseos de ShelydeKou.

besos y abrazos desde Panamá


End file.
